


Neighbors with Benefits

by AngelofDarkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Flavored Lube, Like a little bit of plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness/pseuds/AngelofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a single father. Each day consists of waking up, getting his daughter Mikasa ready for preschool, get himself ready for work, drop her off at preschool, go to work, work for 8 hours, pick up Mikasa, go home, make dinner, rest for a couple hours, go to bed, repeat. But all of that changes when fellow single dad Eren Jaegar moves in next door, with his son Armin. </p>
<p>On one of his days off, Levi finds out that Eren's kid attends the same preschool as his little Mikasa when dropping her off. Invited over for some coffee, Levi wasn't expecting the next 8 hours to be filled with intercourse with his new neighbor. </p>
<p>Basically- Not even basically, this is porn. Like little bit of plot.</p>
<p>I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's the same thing day after day. 

Levi wakes up, showers, makes breakfast for himself and his daughter, get her ready, drop her at preschool then go to work for 8 hours. Come home, make dinner, give Mikasa a bath, send her to bed, relax, go to bed, repeat. It was a boring life for Levi, and he did not like it one bit.  
So when walking out the front door of his home with Mikasa, about to take her to preschool, the last thing he expected was for a moving truck to be next door. Levi lived in a rather nice neighborhood, so when his old neighbor Petra moved out, he figured the house would be filled rather quickly... But not that quick. Walking with Mikasa out to their car, he opened the back door for her and helped her up into her booster seat.  
" Papa, the new neighbor has a kid too..." She said as she kicked her feet a bit. She was right... Standing straight and looking over at the front yard of the house next door, Levi saw a young blonde haired boy sitting on the grass, seemingly 4 years old like his own daughter. Looking around once more, Levi could see four movers, and no one paying attention to the child. How irresponsible.Shaking his head and buckling MIkasa into her seat, he closed the door and got in the front seat. He was very thankful that today was his friday off. Driving to the preschool about 4 blocks away, Levi pulled up in the parking lot of Little Flowers Preschool. Getting out and helping Mikasa out of her booster seat, he watched as another car pulled up next to his to take the other free spot next to his own car. Next thing Levi knew, a tall, dark haired god stepped out of the drivers side of the vehicle. The man seemed a bit younger than Levi, but, nonetheless he had Levi speechless. He was gorgeous.  
But, unfortunately for him, his fantasies were interrupted by his daughter pulling on his pant leg.  
"Papa, can I go inside now? Mr.Kirschtein and Mr.Bodt are letting kids in..." Looking down at her, Levi gave her a small, tired smile.  
" Come on, honey. I'll walk you in. "Holding hands with Mikasa and locking the car, he walked up the sidewalk and up to the main door at the preschool. Coincidentally, the god who had parked next to him was walking with his son just behind Levi.  
" Daddy, aren't they our new neighbors?..." Levi could hear the child behind him and Mikasa ask, only to be met with a small laugh.  
" Yes, Army. " Army? What type of name was that?  
Reaching the door and letting Mikasa go inside the daycare, Levi nodded to the two teachers before turning to head back to his car.  
And, well, it seemed to have slipped his mind that there was someone right behind him.  
Bumping into the tanned brunnette, Levi cleared his throat and stepped back.  
" Ah, sorry..." He muttered, frowing a bit. Though, at their accident, the other man was smiling.  
" Heh, it's okay! " The man promised before continuing " Hey, don't you live at 189 Maria street?". Nodding, Levi ran his hand through his undercut. " Yes, I do."  
" Well, isn't that great, Armin!" The man smiled down at the blonde haired boy... the same boy he had seen that morning playing on the lawn.  
" Mmhmm!" The boy smiled widely, before looking down at his feet bashfully. At this, the other laughed and held out his hand to Levi.  
" The name is Eren... Eren Jaegar. This is my son, Armin... We just moved in next door." Levi took Eren's hand and shook, giving him a sideways smile.  
" Hm, yes, I do remember seeing your son outfront this morning." To that, Eren laughed. " Yup! He was just playing with his frog. " Making a sort of repulsed face at that, Levi shifted from foot to foot.  
" Well, it was nice to meet you... But I have to get home. " Levi cleared his throat, to which Eren nodded. " Alright, I'll see you later then!... How about for a cup of coffee?" Eren asked, giving the other a sort of toothy grin. Levi took a moment to consider it. It would be nice, and he would get to know the other better.  
" Hm, sure."  
" I'll see you at 10, then!" Eren smiled before the two departed.


	2. Coffee, Tea, and Strawberry Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet up as planned and unexpectedly end up discovering each other's love for penis and strawberry lube.

At the planned time, Levi had made his way next door to his new neighbor's house. Upon reaching the front step of the home, Levi fixed his hair and shirt before knocking on the door. It only seemed like mere seconds later that the man he met that morning answered. 

" Hey, Levi! Come on in!" Eren smiled widely, and held the door open for Levi. Stepping inside the home, Levi noticed that most of the things were moved in and set up already. From what he could see where he stood, the living room down the hall was mostly set up, as was the kitchen just next to the front door. " Sorry about the mess, Levi... We got here about 5 this morning. I haven't had too much time to start cleaning. " Eren apologized as he moved into the kitchen. Levi followed, of course, after removing his shoes at the front door. Thankful he wore socks, Levi walked into the oddly messy but clean kitchen. 

" It's quite alright. It was the same for me and Mikasa when we moved in. " Levi responded simply, looking around the kitchen. It was rather nice, compared to his. Two stacked ovens, a large stainless steel fridge, an island, and all the nice fixings. Sitting on one of the stools placed along the island, Levi watched Eren as he moved to the coffee maker and kettle. 

" Do you want some coffee, or tea?" Eren asked, looking back to the raven haired man as he took out two mugs from the cupboard. 

" Tea, please. " Levi hummed as he rested his chin against his hand. He couldn't quite place it, but the other man... He simply made Levi's heart rate speed up and his...urges...become more apparent. Yes, it had been almost 3 months since Levi's last relationship, but he simply couldn't handle the other's need to go further into the relationship after a simple one night stand, especially since the other man was clearly a gold digger. To be honest with himself, he wasn't sure if what he was feeling was love or his urges for sex was getting to him, but he did know one thing... He wanted to have sex with Eren. 

Eren had almost the exact same thing on his mind. It had been awhile since the last relationship he was in had ended, and, that was got him to move from coast to coast. The way his last relationship ended, he wanted nothing to do with the woman and wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Yes, she was the mother of his son, but she was also obsessive and had a tendency to end up in jail, due to the gang she was in. Either way, Eren had gotten custody and moved across the country with Armin. Eren was through and through bisexual, but found himself lately leaning more so towards men, since his experience with his ex. So, the thought of getting into bed with Levi was a great idea to Eren... But of course, unspoken so far between the two. After all, they had just met.  
Setting up the coffee maker and boiling the kettle, Eren got out a green tea bag and put it in one of the mugs. Then turning to reach into one of the other cupboards to pull out the container of sugar, it had completely slipped his mind that he had put his sex toys and such in that cupboard. He couldn't really put them in his room, after all, since he and Armin were sharing that bed, and there wasn't anywhere to hide them yet.  
Opening the cupboard, Eren managed to dodge the bottle of strawberry lube that fell out and onto the counter. It was almost followed by Eren's favourite dildo, but he had managed to slam the cupboard shut before it fell out. Cheeks turning a bright red, Eren grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly slipped it back into the cupboard... but not before Levi managed to see it. 

Levi had been mid-thought of how it would work out when the lube fell from the cupboard. He could tell what the stuff was well before Eren grabbed it and threw it back into the cupboard. Strawberry lube... Levi loved the stuff, and had two bottles of it at home for whenever he decided to pull out one of his vibrators or dildos. So seeing it here, at Eren's house, Levi decided to strike up conversation on it.

" Strawberry lube, hm?" Eren had been hoping that Levi hadn't seen it, but his hopes were tossed into the trash when Levi asked that. Cheeks red, Eren laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Y-yeah... " 

" I just so happen to have some bottles at home..." Levi continued after the brunette's stuttered response. 

" O...Oh?" Eren asked, looking over to Levi, who was looking him up and and down with a sort of... lust, in his eyes. 

" Yeah... I just love it, especially when it's slathered all over my fingers...." Levi had no idea what happened to his self control, but he was thankful that it had poofed away. He wanted Eren, right then and there. Eren seemed to be catching on, as well, since he moved to the opposite side of the island and leaned against it, wearing an ever so cocky smirk. 

" Is that right? Well I think that'd be quite a sight... Watching you finger yourself... " Eren couldn't help himself either, and as it seemed his self control flew right on out the window along with Levi's. 

" Then why don't you pull back out your lube, hm?" Levi tapped his fingers along the edge of the counter. " And we can get right to that~" Eren moved back over to the cupboard, reaching up into the cupboard to pull out the bottle of lube. Moving back over to the island, Eren moved behind Levi. Setting the lube on the stool next to Levi, Eren reached around Levi to his belt and undid it. Unlooping the raven haired man's belt and getting a quite kinky idea, Eren purred into Levi's ear. 

" Do me a favour and put those delectable hands of yours together, Levi." Eren demanded in such a way that it made Levi shiver. Putting his wrists together, Levi was a bit surprised when his belt was looped around his wrists and then tied in such a way that the leather pressing into his skin made him shiver and whimper for more. At Levi's reactions, Eren took his chance to obtain dominance and tugged down Levi's pants and boxers before forcing him up onto the counter, the half naked man's knees on the stool and his ass in the air. From where Eren was standing, he could see that Levi was already half hard, compared to Eren who was already fully erect and throbbing with need. Picking up the lube, Eren helped Levi move his other knee onto the other stool so his legs were spread nice and wide. 

" Hm, look at you, spreading your legs for your new neighbor...Do you do this for all your neighbors?" Eren teased as he squirted the strawberry lube onto his fingers, gaining a needy whimper from Levi. Levi's hormones was raging, and he wanted Eren so badly that when the other's lubed fingers pressed to his asshole he gasped in pleasure. 

" H-ha!" Levi moaned, whimpering in satisfaction as Eren's two fingers slipped into his ass. Pressing himself back into Eren's fingers, Levi hoped to whatever god there was that they would fuck more than once, because so far Levi was loving this. Biting his lip as Eren pressed another finger into his ass, Levi managed to gasp out. " M-more, fucking-!" Levi grunted though as Eren slapped his ass in response to his begging. 

" Tsk, you really shouldn't be begging, Levi... " Eren tsked, rubbing the spot where he had smacked before delivering another smack, ever so swiftly. Biting his lip and whimpering, Levi needed Eren's cock, right then and there. He was loving the pain, and having Eren fuck him raw right there in the kitchen would bring Levi over the edge.

" P-please, Eren... I-I need you... now..." He whined, looking back over his shoulder at Eren. 

" Hm, what was that?" Eren clicked as he curled his fingers upwards inside Levi, fingering him a bit faster. Earning more gasps and moans from Levi, Eren was ready for hours upon hours of sex with Levi. That is, until his cell phone rang. Sighing and pulling his still lubed fingers from Levi's ass, Eren reached into his pocket with his clean hand and answered the cell. 

" Yes, hello?... Oh gosh, really?... Yes, of course, I'll be there soon. Give me about 20 minutes..." With a sigh, Eren hung up the phone. 

" Wha...What is it?..." Levi groaned as he watched Eren move to the sink and wash his hands. 

" Armin got sick and puked, I have to go get him..." As it seemed, Eren was just as disappointed as Levi was. Eren, moving to undo the belt and set it aside, helped Levi with his clothes and such. "... But I am willing to continue some other time..." Levi became even more dissapointed... He had plans made with Mikasa already for the weekend, and he didn't want to break his little girl's heart.

" I'll have to see about it." Levi sighed as he pulled up his pants, still extremely hard. How Eren had lost his boner was a complete mystery to himself, but it was probably due to the fact that his son had puked at preschool. Slipping on his belt and doing it back up, Levi was surprised at the kiss pressed to his cheek from the other. Looking up in a bit of shock, he watched as Eren moved from the room.

" My number is on the fridge, and the front door is already locked... Just leave when you're done!" Eren called as he slipped on his shoes and moved out the front door. Sighing, Levi moved to the fridge just a few feet away and copied down Eren's number into his phone and texting the other a 'hello' , before going to leave the house. He felt as if his luck had run out. 

That is, until later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and let me know how this strawberry lubed chapter was, and what you want in another chapter! 
> 
> Little sneak peek, the next chapter will include either phone sex or skype sex!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a bit of plot, yes... the porn will be in the next chapter! Promise!


End file.
